


Busted

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: John gets caught daydreaming…actively, about Y/N.





	Busted

                Y/N met John Winchester at Bobby’s a few years prior.  John had stopped in while Y/N was visiting, thanking him for some help he’d given her on a recent hunt.  She’d been making her very special “thank you” chili for Bobby when the handsome hunter had come in through the kitchen.  She stayed for a few extra days because she “liked the company.”  John stayed because he “liked the scenery.”  Bobby stayed because “It’s my goddamn house!”

                The two then ran into each other on a hunt in the middle of Texas in February.  There was some sort of convention in town and there had been no rooms available for miles in any direction.  Since they were already working the same hunt, John had offered to share his hotel room for the duration.  It was certainly nice to see John Winchester’s handsome face first thing in the morning, she thought.  Even if it was from the other bed.

                As it tends to happen, the final showdown hadn’t gone as planned and when they finally returned to the room, it was deep into the night.  Staying upright long enough to hose off the dirt, blood, and random monster bits, and then fall into their respective beds.  

                Several hours later, Y/N was gently shaking John’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t need the bathroom before she took it over. 

                A light sleeper, John had already started to wake when he heard her moving around.  Sleepily, he reached out, took her hand, pulled it to his mouth and gently kissed her bruised knuckles.  “All yours doll.”  He rubbed his thumb over her wrist, “Pretty sure you saved my ass in there.  I owe you one,” he murmured. 

                She smiled down at him, “I should probably collect on that sooner rather than later.  Who knows when I’ll see you next.”  His arm fell back to the bed as she turned towards the bathroom.  John watched her go, her hips swaying as she moved. 

                John’s mind began to drift while he tried to settle back to sleep.  Thinking about the hunt, how helpful they had been for each other.  He never would have seen the second monster had she not been there.  She was quick and she was strong.  He recalled the roll of her shoulders as she brought the butt of her shotgun down on the forehead of the ghoul trying to sneak up on him.  Her soft panting in his ear as they had stood in the silence, listening. 

                It was that image that doomed him from returning to sleep.  Her body pressed against his while they remained motionless in the dark hallway.  Waiting for signs of more monsters.  Her softness to his hard.  Speaking of hard…

                He heard her start the shower and he rolled onto his back, fluffing the sheet around him at the same time.  His erection was tenting the flimsy linen.  He arched his hips, feeling the sheet rub over the sensitive head.  It had been a long time since John had a release.  Either by himself or with a partner.  The easy arousal was proof of that.  He sighed, sliding his arm under the sheet and ghosting his palm over his cock, “So I guess we gotta take care of this huh?”  He said to himself.  He gripped tightly, dragging his cock through his fist.  A low grunt escaped his throat as he pushed his ass down into the mattress, pulling up his knees and digging in his heels.  Pleasure quickly rolling through his taut body, building quickly.    

                He thrust slowly into his hand, his thoughts drifting to Y/N and her naked body not 20 feet from where he lay.  He tried not to imagine how she’d feel straddling his waist.  Or how she’d sound when her orgasm overtook her.  He really tried not to imagine how she’d feel beneath him while he slid between her thighs.  A wave of pleasure washed over him and he sighed. 

                “Y/N…”

 

                Y/N stood in the bathroom doorway, mesmerized by the sight of John, sprawled in his bed, his fist moving leisurely beneath the sheets pooled at his waist.  She knew that John slept naked.  He tried to be subtle by wearing boxers to bed, but she knew the sound of silk hitting the floor when he thought she was asleep.

                She’d taken care to open the door quietly, not wanting to wake him again if she could help it.  She was only in a towel as the cool air had rushed into the bathroom, also carrying with it John’s soft cry of her name.  She could see him from the waist up.  His naked torso, his right arm moving up and down, his tattoos just dark blurs from where she stood.  He was gorgeous.       

                “Y/N.”  He moaned again. 

                His voice was a tantalizing combination of desire and reverence.  Clothing forgotten, she was drawn to him.  Clutching the towel, she padded across the room.  Accidentally giving herself away when she kicked her bag at the foot of her bed.  She looked down at the offending duffle and scowled.  When she looked back up, she met John’s wide, hazel eyes. 

                His cheeks were flushed with passion and embarrassment.  He tried to grin, “Girl, you are like a cat.”  He said huskily, rolling onto his side, taking care to keep his sheets covering his waist.  “Sorry, I—“

                In a moment of bravery, she held his eyes, “I didn’t know you knew that many Y/Ns.”

                His eyebrows rose, “Uh?”

                “You said, Y/N.”  She smiled sitting on her bed.  “Lucky girl if you ask me.”

                He chuckled, embarrassed.  “No,” he shook his head with a heavy sigh, “No darlin, you’re the only Y/N I know.”  He looked up then, his hazel eyes darkening when they met hers, “And the only one I want.”

                She stood, crossing the small space between them.  She looked down to where the sheets continued to hide him from her.  “So, this is for me?  I’m the reason you’re like this?”

                He nodded.  “Would you like to see?”  John scooted back giving her room to join him as his arm slid back under the sheet, preparing to uncover himself. 

                Her eyes were fixed on his.  “Yes.” 

                He pulled, tossing the sheet back behind him where it slid to the floor in a whisper of cotton. 

                His erection jutted proudly from the thatch of dark curls at his groin.  He moved his hand down to give a couple of strokes as she licked her lips, feeling her pulse pick up in several places on her body. 

                John gave a slight chuckle, “Are you gonna get in this bed with me or am I gonna have to come get you?”  She snapped back to attention and dropped the towel.  His eyes swept from the top of her head down to her knees and back up to her eyes, devouring her the whole way.  He half sat up with a growl and reached for her.  “If you don’t get in this bed…”

                Y/N allowed herself to be grabbed by the waist and dragged down next to John.  She threw a leg over his hips as she fell, feeling the tip of his cock brush against her folds.  A small groan escaped him as he covered her mouth with his hungry one.  She parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue to intrude, tasting her while her own tongue swirled around his.  She ran her fingers through his thick hair just like she’d imagined doing every night of this hunt.  He rolled and covered her body with his own.  His cock settling between her legs as John claimed her lips in another hard kiss.  She dug her nails into his shoulders, and they moaned together.  “About goddamn time,” she purred when he pulled back, placing his forehead against hers to catch his breath.   

                “You could have moved at any moment too, sweetheart.  I don’t bite.”  He smirked. 

                “Would you if I asked you to?”  She raised her eyebrows.   

                He tilted his head and smiled as they both felt his erection pulse urgently against her, “I’ll do anything you ask, darlin.”

                She smiled sweetly, then reached down, digging her nails into his perfect ass.  His eyes rolled back into his head making him growl.  “Then fuck me.”  She responded, moving her legs a little farther apart, his hips settling lower against her and his erection throbbing again with need.  “Please.”

                He reached between them, grasping his cock, and notching it at her entrance.  He slid slowly into her while he continued to hold her eyes.  His imagination had NOTHING on the real feel of her.  She took him in fully, her silk walls clenching around him, driving him to want nothing more than to pound into her until he was sated. 

                She arched up into him, feeling fuller than she ever had before.  Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked her ankles and tightened around him.  “John,” she begged. 

                His head dropped to her shoulder and a pained chuckle tickled her skin, “I’m trying not to blow my load like a teenager.”  He braced himself over her on his hands.  “I’m not too proud to admit that it’s been a while and you…” he rolled his hips, pushing himself further into her, “you feel amazing.”

                She closed her eyes and sighed at his praise, clenching and unclenching her inner walls as they lay.  Finally, John slid himself out of her heat, only to immediately slide back in to the hilt.  The sweet dragging friction causing constant moans and sighs from both of them as he loved her.  She met him thrust for thrust, caressing his skin, kissing any part of him that came close to her lips.  “I’m getting close,” she mewled. 

                Sitting back on his knees, John pulled her body up against him, letting her rock her hips with soft cries of his name as he wound his hand in her hair, tugging back so he could suck a mark onto her throat.  She used her strength to dig into his shoulders and squeeze his hips with her thighs.  Her inner walls milking him as they moved.           

                He found himself trembling in no time.  “Still close?”  He breathed into her ear, determined to not just take pleasure for himself, he held tight, and allowed himself to thrust a little harder as she grunted with him. 

                She made a noise that was a combination of a whine and a moan.  He took that as an affirmative and fell forward with her, punching into her as they hit the mattress.  She yelped his name and dug her heels into the back of his thighs.  “John,” she gasped, “Make me cum.”

                He answered with a deep growl and wrapped his arms under her shoulders, locking her beneath him.  The then began snapping his hips into her tightness, not caring if they pounded this shitty motel bed right through the wall.  She answered each thrust with a cry, each one a little louder than the last. 

                Finally, his own orgasm reached the surface and he tried in vain to hold it back, “Y/N,” he moaned, “I’m-gonna…fuck…I’m so close…” his hips stuttered as he tried to resist.

                Her entire body went rigid as she arched up into him, her walls clamping down on his throbbing cock, pushing him over the edge in to white-hot oblivion.

                He probably cried her name, he could also have recited the Gettysburg Address for all he could recall.  Everything went white as his entire being burned with the strongest orgasm he’d had in years.  He felt his cock pumping into her, wave after wave into her willing body.  He could faintly hear her moaning his name as she came. 

                They lay breathless for quite some time before she wrapped around him, hugging his limp body to her.  “Got another round in you?” 

                He moaned as he began to stir again.  Kissing her softly, he smiled, “Anything you ask.”


End file.
